


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chance Meetings, Childhood Sweethearts, Denial of Feelings, Dramedy, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meeting Again, Overworking, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Sungjae-centric, Waiter Sungjae, Work In Progress, they're both bad at feelings save them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Changsub/Yook Sungjae
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:52 AM**

"Sungjae!" _Wha-?_ "Your break is over!Time to get back to work!"

Sungjae opens his eyes and lifts his head up from where he'd been laying down on the couch.It took him a second too properly process where he currently was. _Huh._ He wondered to himself. _I must've fallen asleep or something._


End file.
